US 2007/249095 A1 discloses a semiconductor package including an infrared filter bonded to a wafer. A suitable infrared filter layer is applied on a glass sheet having the same dimensions as the wafer. The glass sheet is bonded to the wafer with the filter layer facing towards the wafer, which is subsequently thinned. The resulting total thickness of the wafer and the filter is not greater than the initial thickness of the wafer. Via holes are formed through the wafer from the side opposite the filter to contact pad electrodes that are located between the wafer and the filter.
DE 102009004725 A1 describes stacked semiconductor devices with a bond layer including a buried contact pad, which is connected with a metal layer on the upper surface of one of the wafers by means of a metallization in a through-wafer via. The contact pad and the surface metal layer can be connected with a metal plane of a wiring or with a contact pad that is provided for a connection with a further semiconductor device.
The formation of through-silicon vias in a semiconductor substrate is described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,378,496 B2, WO 2010/006916 A1 and WO 2011/039167 A1.
Production methods using temporary bonding are described in US 2005/0173064 A1, US 2009/0218560 A1, DE 10156465 C1 and WO 2013/056936 A1.